


Wherein Jim is insensitive and Pike starts to look on the bright side

by kayliemalinza



Series: Rambleverse [50]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Kayliemalinza's Rambleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted snippet from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/957811">Wherein Pike turns into a lady for realsies and Jim thinks it's awesome</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Jim is insensitive and Pike starts to look on the bright side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wherein Pike turns into a lady for realsies and Jim thinks it's awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957811) by [kayliemalinza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza). 



> Warning for misgendering in the dialogue (e.g., "female body.") Standard warning for Jim being a lecherous creeper.

"Listen," Kirk says, leaning in confidentially. "I know you're going to have to look in the mirror at some point, and I don't want it to be too big a shock."

"I am already aware that my body is female," Pike says flatly.

"Yeah, but the dangerous thing is that you're _really hot_."

Pike rolls his eyes excessively and makes scant headway into a facepalm before he decides that he'd rather keep his hand in his armpit, thanks, because it'd be just terrible if he let his breasts breathe a little. "I'd like to commend you, Kirk, for handling this situation in a mature and inoffensive manner."

Is that sarcasm? That's probably sarcasm, Jim thinks. That's ok, he knows how to cheer Pike up.

"Are your breasts bigger than your sister's?" Jim says suddenly, as if he has just noticed (he has not) and possesses no ulterior motive (he totally does.)

Pike (finally!) loosens his arms from their death-clamp on his chest. He looks down and yeah, that's the expression of a guy who has just discovered the silver lining. The metaphorical silver lining, of course. A literal silver lining would be uncomfortable and probably make Pike's breasts smell funny and possibly turn green, and that would be tragic. Not that Jim is prejudiced against green breasts, of course; surely his track record on that one will speak for itself.


End file.
